Qui suis-je?
by Shippo-Chan1988
Summary: Pour tout ceux qui adore meruem (et Komugi), venez lire! Je ne vous dit pas de quoi cette fic parle, je tient à garder cela un peu plus secret, pour que vous puissiez lire sans vous attendre à rien!


Hello! Aujourd'hui j'ai écrit un os sur un personnage que j'aime énormément... Meruem! Depuis l'arrivée de Komugi au palais, Meruem se pose de plus en plus de questions sur lui même. C'est ce qui m'a inspirée pour cet os. J'ai décidé de daire réfléchir encore plus Meruem que d'habitude! J'ai fait en sorte qu'il se torture l'esprit encore plus! Je trouve que Meruem est un personnage fantastique, surtout lorsque tu veux écrire une fic sur lui! Il y a tellement de place où tu peux jouer! La parcelle d'humanité qu'on apprend à connaître, le fait que tout le monde le traite comme un monstre alors que nous on peut apercevoir tout l'attachement qu'il a pour Komugi (même lui ne comprend pas pourquoi) ce qui fait en sorte qu'il n'est pas tout a fait le monstre que tout le monde croit... On peut exploiter énormément Meruem pour créer pleins de fic! Tout cas, c'est mon avis personnel, mais bon!

Aussi, je n'ai pas encore terminé l'arc fourmis... Alors ça ce pourrait que certaines parties de cette fic ne concorde pas avec l'anime, puisqu'il me reste encore des choses à découvrir (j'espère) à propos du roi!

Sur ce, bonne lecture!

 **Qui suis-je?**

 **Suis-je un monstre, ou un roi?**

 **Suis-je humain, ou animal?**

 **Suis-je censé inspiré crainte, désespoir, colère, joie ou noblesse?**

 **Suis-je gentil, ou méchant?**

 **Le bien, ou le mal?**

 **Suis-je un meurtrier, ou pourrais-je sauver?**

 **Suis-je aimé, ou détesté?**

 **Suis-je capable d'aimer, ou suis-je sans coeur?**

Qui suis-je?

Les humains disent de moi que je suis un monstre, mes subordonnés me traitent de roi.

À moitié humain, à moitié animal, quel côté domine?

Les humains tremble devant moi, sont fou de rage contre moi, ils disent que je suis le méchant, que j'agis mal.

Les fourmis chimère se prosterne devant moi, sont fascinés par moi, ils me disent que je suis le dieu, que j'agis comme je le devrais. Qui a raison? Qui croire?

Je tue sans jamais hésité. Enfant, femme, homme, peut m'importe. Je m'amuse. Je tue des innocent et ça me fait rire. Parce que je suis le roi.

Mais est-ce vrai? Devrait-je rire de cette situation? Les humains disent que non, mes subordonnés disent que oui. Encore une fois, qui croire? Qui dit la vérité? Qui ment?

Que signifie le mot aimé? Pourrais-je un jour comprendre ce que ça veut dire?

Suis-je aimé, pour ce que je suis réellement, même si je ne sais pas moi-même ce que je suis?

Suis-je capable, moi aussi, d'aimer?

T-T

Et cette fille, Komugi. Qui est-elle? Que pense t'elle que je suis? Suis-je un monstre à ses yeux? Un être impitoyable qui ne pense qu'à tué?

 _Que m'a t'elle fait?_

Depuis qu'elle est là, je n'agis plus comme avant.

 _Que m'a t'elle donc fait?_

Elle m'a demandé mon nom, elle m'a donné le sien.

 _Que m'a t'elle fait à la fin?_

Elle n'a jamais eu peur de moi. Elle n'a jamais été en colère. Elle ne m'a jamais dit qui j'était. Elle a toujours été la seule à ne pas me posé de question, à me laisser faire.

 _Est-elle folle_

Elle n'est pas normale. Cette fille n'est pas comme les autres humains. Elle n'est pas tétanisée devant moi. Elle n'a pas peur de mourir. Elle n'hésite pas à mettre sa vie en jeu pour ce qu'elle pense être la bonne cause.

 _Ne vois-t'elle pas que je suis dangereux?_

Elle ne prend pas de pause. Elle attend toujours impatiemment de jouer. Elle me bat à chaque fois, sans perdre. Elle est la seule humaine à m'avoir tenue tête autant, et ça ne l'effraie même pas.

 _Pourquoi je ne peut me résoudre à la tuée?_

J'étais à deux doigts de le faire. Elle me nuît, il fallait que je la tue. Alors pourquoi, en la voyant blessé et terrorisé, je ne l'ai pas fait? Pourquoi me suis-je inquiété? Pourquoi ai-je paniqué?

 _Pourquoi n'a t'elle pas criée à ce moment là?_

Elle m'a dit qu'elle ne voulait pas me déranger, qu'elle était sans importance. Mais est-ce bien le cas? Que pense mes subordonnés de cette fille? Qu'est-ce que je pense, moi?

Je ne comprend plus. Pourquoi tout est si compliqué depuis l'arrivée de cette, Komugi?

 _Pourquoi?_

Pourquoi suis-je si paniqué lorsqu'il lui arrive quelque chose? Pourquoi je n'arrête pas de penser à elle? Pourquoi ai-je ressentit une énorme vague de tristesse lorsque je la tenait dans mes bras, inconsciente et gravement blessée? D'où m'est venue cette tendresse et cette douceur? Pourquoi elle est toujours avec moi, depuis ce jour? Pourquoi je lui permet de me suivre partout où je vais?

Elle m'a dit un jour, qu'il me fallait un nom. Qu'avoir un nom, me donnerais une identité, qu'avoir une identité me dirais sûrement qui je suis... Elle avait tord, pour une rare fois, elle avait tord. Car me trouver un nom, n'a pas répondu à toutes mes questions.

Alors... Qui suis-je pour les humains? Qui suis-je pour mes subordonnés, pour Komugi? Qui suis-je pour... _Moi?_

T-T

-Komugi, Qui suis-je?

-Hein? Votre Altesse? Je suis désolé, mais je ne comprend pas vraiment votre question!

-Pour toi... Suis-je un monstre ou un roi? Suis-je humain, ou animal? Suis-je censé inspiré crainte, désespoir, colère, joie ou noblesse? Suis-je gentil, ou méchant? Le bien, ou le mal? Suis-je un meurtrier, ou pourrais-je sauver? Suis-je aimé, ou détesté? Suis-je capable d'aimer, ou suis-je sans coeur?

Elle s'assoit lentement à côté de moi, s'approche de mon visage, pose ses lèvres sur ma joue.

-Votre Altesse... Vous n'êtes pas un monstre, ni un animal... Vous avez une part humaine en vous, et c'est ce qui fait que vous n'êtes pas un monstre. Un monstre ne réfléchit jamais, il ne fait que tuer.

-Mais je tue beaucoup d'innocents.

-Le monstre tue pour le plaisir, pour passé le temps...

-C'est ce que je fais moi aussi.

-Votre Altesse. Jamais un monstre ou un animal ne me parlerais en ce moment. Si vous auriez été ainsi, je serais morte depuis bien longtemps. Jamais le monstre ne m'aurait sauver ou demander mon avis. Jamais. Pourtant, vous, vous l'avez fait. Celon moi, c'est une preuve suffisante que vous n'êtes pas un monstre.

Elle arrête de parler, s'agenouille soudainement, puis se met à gesticuler et à se tortiller. J'ai remarqué que c'est un comportement normal chez elle lorsqu'elle me donne son avis sur un sujet. Elle reprend, toujours en gesticulant:

-Je suis désolé votre altesse! Je ne souhaitait pas vous contredire et encore moins vous manquer de respect, je vous jure!

-C'est bon. Continue.

Elle se frotte doucement la tête, et elle cherche ses mots. Autre réaction que j'ai remarqué lorsque je lui pose une question.

-Et bien... Celon moi, les personnes autour de vous ne devrait pas vous craindre puisque vous êtes vraiment gentil! Et ils devraient vous respecter comme vous êtes. Ils ne devraient pas essayer de vous changer. Aussi, vous n'êtes ni le bien, ni le mal. Aucun humain est l'un ou l'autre... Il y a une partie de vous qui est bien, et l'autre est mauvaise. Cela est comme ça pour nous tous... Si vous essayer, vous êtes capable de sauver de nombreuses personnes. Votre altesse ne m'a t'elle pas sauver à plusieurs reprises?

-Non. C'était Pito qui te sauvait à chaque fois.

-Sur l'ordre de qui? Qui lui a demander de me sauver? Vous. C'est vous qui m'avez sauver.

Pour ce qui est d'être aimé, je ne puis vous dire si les autres vous aime pour ce que vous êtes. Mais ce que je peut vous dire, par-contre, c'est que je connais une personne qui vous aime plus que tout.

-Qui?

-C'est moi, votre altesse. Et je suis sûre que vous êtes capable d'aimé. Vous m'avez souvent sauver d'une mort certaines. Cela est en soi une preuve d'amour.

Elle se blottit contre moi. Encore une réaction humaine dont je ne comprend pas l'utilitée. Mais je ne la repousse pas. Je ne lui rend pas son étreinte non plus. Je reste figé et immobile, en attendant qu'elle s'éloigne un peu.

-Voilà qui vous êtes, votre altesse, selon moi bien entendue!

Elle rie bêtement, me sourie et soudain je sais. Qui je suis, je l'ai trouvé. Je suis Meruem. Savoir si je suis un monstre ou pas, si suis humain ou animal, bon ou mauvais... Tout ça n'est pas important. Il y a quelqu'un qui est capable de m'aimer... Je suis capable d'aimer... C'est tout ce qui compte. J'ai un nom, Meruem, et une identité. Ça m'est amplement suffisant.

-Votre Altesse? Ai-je pu vous éclairé?

-Oui... Komugi...

Plus que tu ne le pense...

 **Qui suis-je?**

 **Je suis Meruem, roi des fourmis chimères... Ni un monstre, ni un humain, ni un animal. Ni bon, ni mauvais. Ni un meurtrier, ni un sauveur. Je suis aimé et aime en retour.**

 **Je suis entre toutes les catégories, mais je n'ai pas besoin d'en savoir plus sur moi.**

Vouala! J'espère que vous avez aimé lire cet os autant que j'ai aimé le rédigé! N'hésitez pas à me faire part de votre avis, ça fait toujours plaisir et ça peut grandement m'aider! Sur ce,

Bye-bye!


End file.
